deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Concordance Extraction Corporation
The Concordance Extraction Corporation, also referred to as CEC was a public trading company at the forefront of the deep space mining industry. They are the largest solar mining and extraction company in the Earth colonies and the fifth largest company in terms of market capital. The CEC was responsible for the creation of the giant Planet Cracker-class starships. P.C.S.I. Sec was the police force on the USG Ishimura. P-Sec was responsible for maintaining order on the colonies that are developed. Description The CEC are the owners of the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]] and [[USG Kellion|USG Kellion]], apparently possessing many other similar vessels as well. Isaac Clarke, Zach Hammond and the pilots of the Kellion all worked for the CEC. The company seemed to be linked to Unitology as it sent the Ishimura to retrieve the Red Marker and apparently had no qualms about partaking in illegal mining operations frequently as it was stated by Captain Benjamin Mathius in a log found in his quarters on the Crew Deck when he said: "It was just another illegal mining operation for the company." Other than that, little else was known about them. Their logo was a large "C" with either a red or gold planet, depending on the logo and the corporation's headquarters was based on Earth. The company likely profited in the trillions or hundreds of billions from mining as Hanford Carthusia mentioned that the CEC invested hundreds of billions into Aegis VII. The CEC owned and operated at least two ship yards: One on Mars and the other on an orbital ship yard located above Earth. The extent to which the CEC was linked to the Church of Unitology was clarified by Warren Eckhardt as he was responsible for swapping out nearly the entire crew with Unitologists prior to the mission to Aegis VII. The series' main protagonist Isaac Clarke was an engineer working under the CEC, specializing in spaceship maintenance and operation of ship machinery. Ellie Langford also worked for the CEC as a Class 4 heavy equipment pilot. After the Ishimura incident, it seemed that unemployment in the CEC increased in drastic numbers as planetcracking started to lose it's credibility and safety. CEC Fleet The CEC was known to own and operate more than four hundred deep space vehicles including five Planet Cracker-class starships.Planetary Mining ''Planet Cracker''-class *[[USG Castle|USG Castle]] No Known Survivors: Chapter 2: Thirteen - Unknown, presumed active *[[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]] - Flagship, current status likely destroyed following the destruction of Titan Station *[[USG Perseus|USG Perseus]] Dead Space Graphic Novel Short - Unknown, presumed active *Unidentified planet cracker-class ship, destroyed by gravity tether failure in the Wanat Disaster in 2497. ''Resource Extractor''-class *USG Charon - Unknown, presumed active ''Personnel Conveyor''-class *Phobus SE - Unknown, presumed active ''Unknown''-class *[[USG O'Bannon|USG O'Bannon]] - Recovery Ship, destroyed Notable C.E.C Personnel *A. Dallas *Abraham Neumann *Albert Rutterschmidt *Alejandro Borges *Alissa Vincent *Baines *Benjamin Mathius *Brant Harris *Caleb Campbell *Cameron *C. Danvers *Catherine Howell *Challus Mercer *Chen *Chic *Colin Barrow *Deakin Abbott *Dobbs *Donna Fawkes *D. White *E. A. Vasquez *Elizabeth Cross *Ellie Langford *Frightened Crew Member *Gabe Weller *George Greggs *Hanford Carthusia *Hans Leggio *Hanson *Heather *Hutchins *Isaac Clarke *Isabel Cho *Jackson *James *Jane Gauthier *Jacob Temple *Jennifer Barrow *Johnston *John Welland *Jones *Kaleb *Karklins *Karrie Norton *Katie Evans *Lana *Leslie Pallas *Lexine Weller *Marcus *Marla Janssen *McCabe *Natalia Deshyanov *Nathan McNeill *Nickolas Kuttner *Nicole Brennan *Noah Pawling *Omar Nayim *Pendleton *Perry *Pete Fancher *Ramirez *Rin *R. Stanley *Ruben Villa *Sam Caldwell *Samuel Irons *Sandra Burns *Sergenko *Shen *Sorenson *Terrence Kyne *Tom Sciarello *Vera Cortez *Warren Eckhardt *Zach Hammond *List of logs in Dead Space *Survivor Encounters Trivia *Although the red circle, which during the CEC introduction video seen in the beginning of Chapter 1: New Arrivals is shown as a rotating red planet; it is stated canonically that the CEC HQ is in fact located on Earth. *The CEC logo is meant to be a C clamping down and pulling on a planet; a variant of the logo seen on the Ishimura's mining deck actually shows the clamped planet fracturing into several pieces. *Despite the theory of the circle in the logo representing Mars, due to its red colouration, the logo also appears as a plain, gold/ yellow circle in other variations, thus disproving, or ruling out this particular theory. *Also, if you shine the flashlight on the logo in both games on board the Ishimura; the planet will turn green. A sign on the Medical Deck in Chapter 2 of Dead Space claims this is an authentication measure by the CEC. *In Dead Space, the Ishimura's Mining Deck has a poster-size logo of the CEC. This logo is different than the classic version, as it is represented by a "C" catching a cracked asteroid ball instead of the red circle of the classic logo. *The CEC is referenced in a trailer for Battlefield Hardline, having been awarded new mining rights in a "landmark high court ruling."Battlefield Hardline: 6 Minutes of Multiplayer Gameplay *Some of the RIG suits used by the S.C.A.F, during their expedition to Tau Volantis, have the CEC logo on the sleeves. Gallery File:CEC_Logo_Wallpaper_by_The_Brade.jpg|Logo of the CEC File:CEC3.png| File:Urbs-vale-transporte-12.jpg|URBS' logo CEC logo.jpg|An alternate CEC logo Sources See also *Planetary Mining de:Concordance Extraction Corporation es:Concordance Extraction Corporation Category:Corporations Category:Organizations